She loves him, he loves her
by Yogursandwich
Summary: GrayZa. Después de haber destruido a Nirvana, Gray comenzó a evitar a Erza. Una noche lo encuentra solo y le pregunta que estaba pasando ¿Estará Titania lista para esta respuesta? One-shot.


Las puertas del gremio se abrieron con furia, el ruido de la madera chocando hizo eco en la habitación desolada. Más bien, casi vacía, por allí estaba él y ella acababa de entrar. Eran las dos de la madrugada y Mira no había dejado el lugar correctamente cerrado, ocasión que él aprovecho para pasar un rato lejos de casa y pensar en otros asuntos, revisar el tablón de misiones, despejar sus ideas, pero aquella noche había sido un error. Supo que lo había sido cuando vio el cabello de la pelirroja asomarse por la entrada, cuando ambos ojos se encontraron y sostuvieron las miradas hasta que él ya no pudo más con la tensión. La había estado evitando desde lo de Nirvana, ella lo había notado así que no tenía escapatoria, Erza se acercaba a él como si fuese su presa, Gray tragó saliva con dificultad, 'Estoy en aprietos, grandes aprietos' Pensaba mientras sentía sus rodillas temblar, no quería enfrentarse a ella, no estaba listo aún ¿Por qué no pudo quedarse en su cama aquél día? Cada vez que estaba recostado su mente se inundaba de Erza y todo su cuerpo cobraba vida propia, estaba agobiado, necesitaba pasar una noche sin pensar en ella, pero ahí estaba.

El peliazul nunca había sido tan impulsivo como su compañero Dragon Slayer, y no era un enamorado empedernido como Lucy, así que no sabía muy bien que hacer con aquellos sentimientos. Solo quería tomarlos todos y arrojarlos al mar, pero ahí estaba ella con su semblante severo y postura determinada ¿Cómo podría deshacerse de todas esas emociones si cada vez que la veía su corazón palpitaba como si no hubiese un mañana? No, él definitivamente no quería y no _podía_ sacarla de su mente, todo fue tan claro en el momento, en ese momento. Erza se le acercó con media sonrisa y se sentó a su lado, lucía afligida, cosa que hizo que el '_Rey de los boxers_' frunciera el ceño. No le gustaba verla así, desde que todo lo de Jellal empezó solo la había visto oscura y llorona, era algo que no soportaba para nada. Desde que era pequeño, su sonrisa favorita era la de Titania, la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail, _la mejor mujer del mundo_.

-**Hey Gray ¿Cómo has estado?**- Le preguntó con voz de seda, recargando su espalda en la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Pensó que no la había escuchado hablar hace décadas, todo por el embrollo emocional que empezaba en su estómago y terminaba en sus labios, los cuales picaban de solo tenerla en frente. Al no obtener respuesta de su parte, la sonrisa de Erza se transformó en solo una triste sombra de la misma -**Dime ¿Estás enfadado? Sea lo que sea estoy dispuesta a pedir perdón, Gray**- El aludido pestañeó varias veces, mientras sacudía la cabeza en signo de negación. No tenía razón para estar enfadado con ella, con nadie aparte de sí mismo.

-**Estoy teniendo problemas, nunca me he enfrentado a algo como esto**- Medio balbuceó, medio rió, nervioso por la situación y lo que había dicho. La mujer puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho y le regaló una de las sonrisas más hermosas que él jamás había visto. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por el gesto de ella y por lo que estaba apunto de decir. Se mordió la lengua un par de veces, pero junto con un suspiro le permitió a sus palabras salir libremente -**¿Has querido alguna vez a alguien? Tanto que piensas que tus sentimientos harán que huya**- 'Jellal' Pensó él, pero ella no dijo nada, solo lo escuchaba con atención. No supo si continuar con lo que estaba diciendo o terminar todo con una broma, pero no era una comedia, la vida estaba pasando allí y ahora, algo tenía que decir -**No huyas Erza, no huyas cuando te vaya a decir que te quiero**- Susurró entre dientes.

Las pupilas de la aludida se dilataron, pudo sentir como toda la sangre de su cuerpo golpeó con violencia sus mejillas, su corazón galopaba sin riendas. Es que él lo había dicho, algo para lo que ni Titania, la mujer demonio, tenía una armadura. Gray giró el rostro, pensó en huir pero las piernas no le respondían, solo le quedaba esperar el rechazo o la risa de su compañera, al menos eso era lo que él esperaba. Solo podía pensar que era seguro que ella no le correspondería, se iría como si nada hubiese pasado y él quedaría como un completo idiota, pero no le importaba ¿Por qué tendría que importarle? Era amor, después de todo, y ya estaba dicho. Estaba asustado, más que en las peleas que había tenido, más que cuando se enfrentó a Lyon y a la bestia que querían resucitar, pero Erza se había convertido en tanto para él y había algo más en ella, que a simple vista nadie veía, pero él sí. Él veía el cambio,ella se hacía más suave, fresca y dulce, algo en él estaba cambiando en aquél momento.

-**Gray**- Murmuró ella obligándolo a voltear en su dirección. Contra todos sus pronósticos no estaba riendo ni estaba cerca de golpearlo, su rostro estaba quizás más rojo que el de él mismo, adornado con una pequeña sonrisa -**Yo también tengo este tipo de secretos, Gray, estoy ansiosa y quiero decirlo todo, todo lo que siento. Dime, Gray ¿Quieres escuchar todo lo que tengo para contarte?**- Erza tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y posó sus labios en los de él. La boca masculina se sentía fría en comparación con la de ella, era un beso tibio y tímido, dado por dos pares de labios inexpertos. Ella lo amaba, él la amaba.


End file.
